Electronics Factory (Civ6)
330 |maintenance = 2 |reqinfrastructure = Workshop |specialist = |numspecialists = |effect = +4 to all city centers within 6 tiles After researching the technology, this building provides an additional +4 to its city. +1 Citizen slot +1 point per turn. |reqtech = Industrialization |district = Industrial Zone }} The Electronics Factory is a unique building of the civilization in Civilization VI. It is built in the and replaces the . * Effects: ** +4 to all City Centers within 6 tiles of the Electronics Factory's Industrial Zone. ** +1 Citizen slot ** +1 point per turn ** +4 (after researching ) * Effects: ** +3 to all City Centers within 6 tiles of the Electronics Factory's Industrial Zone. ** +5 additionally when Powered. ** Base Load: 2 ** +1 Citizen slot. ** +1 point per turn ** +4 (after researching ) Strategy This building is not much of an improvement compared to the standard Factory. Unlike, for example, the Tlachtli (also a pretty underwhelming unique building), the Electronics Factory actually comes into play often, but not because it is so powerful and unique, but because the standard Factory and the Industrial Zone are so important that they are impossible to be omitted. What sets it apart from its standard counterpart is totally negligible. In vanilla and Rise and Fall version, it receives only 1 more . In Gathering Storm, its base effect is even worse, as it is exactly the same as the Factory, only when Powered, it gains extra 5 compared to 3 of the Factory. Of course, when you unlock Electricity, each copy of this building gains 4 , but in all fairness, how impactful is this 4 per city when Modern Era starts? Not to mention, Hojo Tokimune can build Theater Squares in half its usual time, Japan is not a civilization that struggles with output, which makes this bonus even worse than it already is. All in all, don't think too much of this building. You will still have to use it, but you don't exactly have an edge over anybody else with their regular copies of the Factory. Civilopedia entry With the advent of consumer electronics, the market for all manner of gizmos and gadgets for entertainment, communication and wasting time exploded in the late 20th Century. The Consumer Electronics Association estimated that sales of electronics for personal use – from computers to MP3 players, calculators to digital cameras, and so forth – exceeded 150 billion dollars in 2007 AD. To feed this postmodern addiction, semi-skilled laborers working in sprawling electronics factories assemble standardized parts into an ever-increasing flood of new products. Leading the way in this tidal wave is Japan, with the largest electronics industry in the world, although both South Korea and China are increasingly competitive. The first “modern” electronics factory was built by Sony, founded in 1946 AD. In the 1950s, Japanese engineers pioneered commercial applications for the transistor and in the 1970s and 1980s for the semi-conductor. Japanese innovations in miniaturization and in standardizing electronics manufacturing have kept their factories the most profitable in the most competitive field in consumerism ever seen. Gallery Civ 6 Electronics factory.jpg|Electronics Factory in game Category:Japanese